


Five Gods

by ilien



Series: Five Gods [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, No Beta, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knows where God is, right? Five versions of who actually is God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Gods

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclamer:** I don’t own the Supernatural characters and don’t know anything about Eric Kripke, Misha Collins or Jensen Ackles, except for their names. I don’t imply any of it really happened and also definitely mean no harm.
> 
>  **A/N.** I’m totally unspoiled for season 7 at the moment, so as soon as it’s aired, the whole story will most possibly go AU.

**1**

The funniest part of it, Chuck had to admit, was when he was telling the Winchester boys he was a god, and they were persuading him he wasn't. No, don’t get him wrong, the whole Apocalypse story was equally educating (for his kids) and hilarious (for him), but that moment was simply priceless. Humanity, he figured, was worth being created for that alone.

 

**2**

“You know, you can kill us all you like, but being all-powerful does not automatically make you God. You’re a nuclear warhead – scary, deadly, but not Divine.”

“You think anything you say can really insult me, Dean? I believe there is a saying, ‘Sticks and stones...’”

“Yeah, but really. You know you’re not God. Your Dad is a dick, but He’s still out there somewhere.”

“Actually... There has never been “my Dad”. After we parted last time, I had to make sure all history of this world happens exactly the way it has, to bring me to what I am now. So, I went back in time – very, very far back. There has never been any other God in this world, Dean. It has always been me.”

 

**3**

Downstairs, almost exactly under Eric’s window, Jensen was yelling at Misha. Misha was making faces at him absent-mindedly and typing something on his cellphone. The sound of Jensen yelling and the sight of Misha typing was somehow even comforting: at least something in this crazy day was normal. Or at least – looked normal, because at the exact moment Eric was about to doze off from the exhaustion of that crazy day, he heard someone say “Hello, Eric”.

He turned around. The person behind him was wearing a dirty trench coat and looked exactly like... He looked at the window. Jensen was yelling. Misha was typing.

“I only came to say ‘thank you’” the hallucination (at that point Eric was half sure it was a hallucination) said.

“F-for what?” Eric chocked.

“For making me God.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, please ask if you need anything else,” mumbled Eric, trying to be sarcastic.

“I do not require anything else today, Father. It has been an honor meeting you. I hope I shall see you again.” With a short bow, the hallucination vanished. “Could be worse,” Eric thought, “He could have said I’m Elvis, or a butterfly.” He wasn’t sure whether he was going to call a therapist or get deadly drunk.

Outside, Jensen was still yelling.

 

**4**

“..Well,” God continued, “Later I realized that too many kids would lead to too much noise – even those three could not sit still for a moment, they were always yelling, shouting and demanding something from me. I imagined what it would be like with dozens of them... and decided not to show up to them. Not in my true form, anyway. Gabriel, delivering “messages from the Lord”, was good enough. I mean, even my eldest never figured Gabriel didn’t exist, so it was worth a try, don’t ya think?

“And then you got, like, totally fed up with it and decided to hide Gabriel as well?”

“Exactly, Sammy! I knew you were the smart one!”

Dean was about to tell Him all he thinks about gods, archangels and their ideas of fatherhood, but Gabriel interrupted him. “I know, I know. But Dean-o, I never expected everyone to be happy with what I do. It’s not what I made you for.”

“Then what?” Castiel didn’t look so good, “What did You make us for? What purpose did it serve?”

“You obviously haven’t been a God long enough, little one. Oh, actually, you’ve never been a God, but never mind. The point is – being a God is lonely. And boring like you wouldn’t believe. I needed someone to laugh at.”

“So we’re, like, your own TV show or something?”

“Or something, but pretty close, yeah. What? You ARE very funny, most of the time.”

 

**5**

Free will turned out to be not as much fun as God had originally thought. Those humans could have so much fun doing all sorts of stuff, and they – most of them, anyway – went for “normal” and “just like everyone else”.

Sam Winchester, for example, instead of sleeping with his gorgeous big brother, decided to become a lawyer and fall for a blonde. And Dean, in his own turn, instead of being madly and passionately in love with Sam, was having a lot of fun getting a new girl in every town. Michael wouldn’t profess his undying love to Lucifer, and Castiel would not fall for Dean – at least not that way. Lucifer, not being hopelessly in love with Michael, was not in love with Sam either. Gabriel was not in love with anyone – and there were anyway not enough Gabriels for everyone God wanted him to love.

That’s why she invented fanfiction. And if sometimes Becky indulged herself in writing it – we all have our guilty pleasures, don’t we?


End file.
